Ready for War
by SVUBahDumTiss
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if Love is worth fighting for. Then I think of you and i'm ready for war. This is a Bensaro one shot! Read if you wish.


**I have had a fan-fiction account for years, but never had to courage to post anything! So here is my first one-shot. It is Bensaro! If you do not like, nor ship Bensaro, that cute little back arrow in the corner on the left of the screen will take you back to all the other ships and stories you wish to read! **

**Also, I do not own the characters or the show. I do not own anything from SVU. **

* * *

_ Sometimes I wonder if Love is worth fighting for. Then I think of you and i'm ready for war._

* * *

Never did he imagine that they would be here. In her kitchen talking about things that were not work related for once. Laughing and truly enjoying what was being said, not just laughing to keep the mind from wondering down the dark path that it takes when always at work. Olivia sat on the corner of the table as Nick decided to take a seat on the chair.

_God her laugh is contagious.(Nick)_

"What are you smiling about? Do I have something on my face?" Nick lowered his head to hide the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. Only to have her place her finger under his chin so she could make him look her in the eyes.

"Hey, I asked a question" She said with a small chuckle. "And as your sergeant, you have to answer." Olivia couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. The eyes that normally were clouded with anger and protectiveness were now replaced with light and what she would call relaxed.

"Hey, you Ok?"

"God you're beautiful"

Olivia laughed only to shortly stop and realize that he was being serious. This was no longer the alcohol in his system speaking, this was sober Nick.

"Nick, come on. I am in a rugged old pair of jeans which I am sure are too tight in most men's eyes, a loose NYPD t-shirt that is long passed its days, I have no makeup on, an oily forehead and I am pretty sure I smell of cracked peanuts and stale beer." She lightly slapped his arm and stood to make her way to her fridge. "You want another beer?"

He laughed a quiet laugh and stood up to meet by the fridge. "You're too hard on yourself."

Olivia couldn't breathe. With each step he took towards her, she took a step back. Only for her backside to be met with edge of the counter top, she inhaled deeply and stopped.

"What you see as "too tight" I see as beautiful. I see a woman with curves who knows that she is not skinny and that's ok. I see a woman who when she has a rough day or week, she isn't afraid to go home and put on the most comfortable of shirts she has because she is only going to a bar to drink, not to impress. I see a woman that knows she doesn't need make-up to make her pretty, because she knows that it is what is on the inside that counts the most. One who if she has had a bad day, she would rather go home, shower it off and relax. Not put on heals and hit up every bar on the strip." Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_This has to be the alcohol.(Olivia)_

She finally let out a breath that she was not aware she was holding.

"Come on Nick, it's time for you to sleep. You have been drinking, so I am not letting you drive home, you can sleep on my couch." She tried to step around him, but he placed both of his hands on each side of her hips on the counter top. He leaned in and inhaled long and deep. As if he was going to forget her scent.

"I lied. You know what I actually see? I actually don't see a woman who is comfortable with herself. I see Olivia Benson, a woman who believes that she doesn't need a man to live her life. I see a woman who longs to be loved and accepted, but is afraid of being hurt. You dress down, but only to show people who you really are. I see you. I see Olivia Benson."  
Olivia leaned forward and placed her forehead on his, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"You don't mean that."

"You have to believe me Olivia." He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. Letting his lips taste the salty tears that had made their way down her cheeks. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders all while she let out a small and contempt sigh. He pulled back and waited for the awkward silence that he thought would take place but instead it was followed with her speaking.

"I don't cry." He let out a chuckle and placed his hands underneath the folds of her armpits and gently lifted her to the counter. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You don't have to put up a front when it's me Olivia. If you want to cry, it's allowed. I won't say anything to the boys back at the 1-6." She didn't want any more speaking; she wanted his lips back on hers.

"Come here." She used her leg strength to pull him closer to her, letting her middle meet his. The moment that both their intimates touched, though covered with jeans. She felt a heat radiate throughout her body. Something she had never felt with anyone, ever. He placed one hand to rest on her stomach underneath her shirt and the other on the back of her head. He leaned in and kissed her, his tongue meeting her lips, begging for an entrance that she was more than happy to oblige with. She wrapped her legs tighter, which she was sure Nick could feel her flexing tighter against him.

"We… have… to stop." She pulled all the way back placed both of her hands his chest. Giving them both distance that she knew they both needed or they would end up right back at it.

"Olivia. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He went to step back, but she locked her ankles tighter around him.

"No. No. That's not what I meant. I am really tired, I know you are exhausted and we both haven't truly slept in the past 36 hours. As much as I want this, and believe me, I want this more than anything. We need to stop. I want our first time to be when we are both ready. Not alcohol induced, sleep deprived and when neither of us have showered." They both laughed nick nodded his head.

"You know, we can fix all of this if we just shower." He grinned and pecked her lips.

"As thrilling as that does sound. No." She kissed him. "Now take me to bed."

Nick picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, a place that he had never been before. As they were making their way back, Olivia had already managed to unhook and remove her bra but keeping her shirt on.

"That is impressive" She raised her eyebrow and grinned at him.

"You've never seen a woman do that before?"

"I haven't. But I liked it." Once they were finally inside her room, he bent his needs and sat them both at the foot of the bed. Resting their foreheads on each other and kissing once again.

"I don't have much to offer you Nick." He pulled back with a puzzled and questionable expression.

"You do not have to offer me anything. Come on, we need sleep." Nick watched as she scooted herself back and laid straight back and closed her eyes. Nick looked around before he spotted her sleep pants. He made his way back to her bed and unbuttoned her pants for her. She slowly smiled, but never opened her eyes speaking quietly.

"I trust you." With that he slowly lowered her jeans over her hips and gently pulled them off for her. He couldn't help but grin at her choice of underwear. As much as he wanting something sexy for himself, he found it cute that she wore more of the shorts type. With her sleep pants now on, he slowly took of his work pants and his buttoned shirt, leaving him only in his boxers and wife beater. He made his way to the other side of the bed, turning off the lamp on her bedside. Once he was settled and comfortable, he pulled her over to rest on top of him. Whispering in her ear…

"I am not going to say I love you Olivia, because I feel like it would only scare you more than anything. But I do care deeply for you. I will protect you whether we are working or not. You are my partner, no matter what happens. You will always have me Olivia." He kissed the top of her head and he let sleep claim his body. Once she heard his breathing even out, she slowly lifted her head and whispered.

"You can tell me that you love me. Because I love you too."

* * *

Yeah, so that is my one-shot! Thanks for whoever read it!


End file.
